Daleks
|-|Mark I= |-|Mark II= |-|Mark III Travel Machine= |-|Mark III= |-|Imperial Dalek= |-|Special Weapons Dalek= |-|Time War Dalek= |-|Cult of Skaro= |-|Supreme Dalek= |-|New Dalek Paradigm= |-|Dalek Puppet= |-|Dalek Emperor (Old)= |-|Dalek Emperor (New)= |-|Dalek Saucer= |-|Dalek Flagship= |-|Kaleds= Summary The Daleks, formerly designated Mark III Travel Machines, originated Skaro as a result of mutative radiation in the planet's wastelands from a 1000 year war with the Thals. The Daleks' creator, Davros, programmed them to maintain their existence by exterminating all non-Dalek life. The Time Lords foresaw a day where the Daleks conquered the universe and sent The Doctor on a mission to avert the Daleks' creation, alter their evolutionary path or discover an inherent weakness. The attempt delayed the Daleks for 1000 years and left Davros alive. Various groups consider this to be the action that led to the Last Great Time War. The Daleks acquired more advanced technology, allowing them to eliminate the Temporal Powers and engage the Time Lords in a brutal war, quickly spreading throughout time and space, shattering dimensions and burning histories. Both factions seemingly vanished from time and space, thought to have been destroyed by the Moment, however, the ensuing blast was, in reality, the Daleks' own crossfire. ~Credit to ByAsura Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, Higher with Self-Destruction | At least 7-B, Higher with Self-Destruction | 5-B, 4-B with Neutron Strikes. High 1-C with Preparation | 4-B, possibly far higher. 3-A with Reality Bomb, 2-A via Chain Reaction, High 1-C with Preparation, 1-B with the Eye of Time | 4-B Name: Daleks Origin: Doctor Who Classification: Artificial life-forms of pure hatred, Dalek Empire, creations of Davros Civilization Type: Intergalactic Civilization (During their early history, the Daleks conquered many solar systems surrounding Skaro. Detonated the Seriphia Galaxy, which is 4 times larger than the galaxy with 600 billion stars, and converted it into a power base equivalent to a million Skaros) | Unknown (Aquired vast amount territories throughout space and time. Destroyed almost all of the Temporal Powers as a prelude to the Time War) Kardashev Level: Between Type I and Type II (Have weapons that can destroy star systems and exist across a multi-stellar to galactic scale, but at first they were limited to just planets or cities) | Type VII (Equally matched the Time Lords in all aspects by the end of the war) | Varies from Type II to Type VII (Post Time War empires could wipe out star systems and destroy planets, but weren't as powerful as they were in the Time War) Age: Millions of years old (The Dalek's occupation of Earth, which is said to take place in the middle of their history, predates their encounter with The Doctor by a million years, and later iterations exist significantly further into the future) Population: A "billion billion" during the Last Great Time War Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Time War Drone='Technology/Abilities:' Telepathy (The Dalek pathweb is described as some form of telepathic hive mind), Cyborgization, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Can levitate objects), Flight and Gravity Manipulation, Energy and Radiation Absorption (Stated to have grown accustomed to radiation. Outfitted the Empire State building with Dalekanium panels to attract gamma radiation), Self-Destruction,Resistance to Radiation (Their armor is designed to protect them from the intense radiation on Skaro) and Magnetism (Dalek X is immune to the effects of magnetic fluctuations despite his metal composition) |-|Time War Drone='Technology/Abilities:' All previous abilities, plus Regeneration (Low-Mid; by harnessing enough energy, a Dalek was able to overcome falling from space, being burnt in a crater for days and torture), Immortality (Type 2; Although Daleks do age, they cannot die naturally, meaning that they will continue to exist after their body has decayed), Information and Energy Absorption (A single Dalek drained the entire West Coast of power, absorbing the internet in the process), Adaptation and Nanotechnology (Dalek casting is filled with nanotechnology capable of analysing and adapting to attack. Adapted to energy weapons designed to depower a Dalek and a metal eating virus), Existence Erasure (Disruptor Daleks can produce temporal radiation powerful enough to tear beings from every possible time stream), Limited Precognition (Recognised a fixed point in time), Time Travel with Emergency Temporal Shift, Forcefield and Resistance to Existence Erasure (A Dalek's forcefield can withstand and expunge temporal radiation powerful enough to tear beings from every possible time stream), |-|Dalek Technology='Technology/Abilities:' FTL Travel (Proto 9, one of the earliest Dalek spacecraft, could surpass the speed of light. Can travel across interstellar distances), Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Forcefield, Dimensional Travel (Dimension Ships are, as their name suggests, capable of travelling to other universes. Void Ships can of transversing dimensions, breaking down the walls of reality. Capable of traveling through the Time Vortex), Invisibility, Portal Creation (Can create portals to hyperspace. Oblivion Continuums draw perpetual power from wormholes), Acausality (Stole the data to recreate Gallifrey's Transduction Barrier), Time Travel, Power Nullification (Can inhibit Time Lord Regeneration. Completely shut down the TARDIS to the point where the Doctor destribed it as merely "wood"), BFR with Oblivion Continuum (Can cause worlds to bleed into the next dimension), Resurrection with Varga Plants, Age Manipulation (With the Entropy Engine, they can age the life cycle of planets to the point of destruction. Reversal Waves can devolve opponents), Existence Erasure (The Shadow Vortex and the Annihilator can erase opponents from existence, with the former being able to erase beings from both time and space. Time Destructors can erase whole sections of history), Mind Control, Transmutation (Developed a matter transmuter that could change any element into any other), Reality Warping (Continuity Bombs can alter timelines by reaching along an individual's time stream and altering individual decisions), Disease Manipulation (Plague Missiles can infect entire planets with diseases, destroying all life on it, Varga Plants can infect beings), Vibration Manipulation (Their vibration machines act in a similar fashion to echo location, produce vibrations to detect celestial bodies), Magnetism Manipulation with Magray Ultimate (Changed the mass of multiple asteroids), Radiation Manipulation with Neutronic Bomb, Explosion Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation with Photon Impellers (Can reduce planetary crusts to ionized plasma in minutes), Technological Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Removed Etra Prime from time and space, a feat that surpasses many of the temporal powers. Stated to have many forms of time manipulation, such as time corridors. The Master implied that the Daleks are one of the few forces capable of affecting TARDISes in the Time Vortex. The Exterminator can compress time-space to move at high speeds. Time wind is a form of temporal radiation that can cause anomalies and glitches in space and time. Time Locked Skaro's history, rendering the Time Lords unable to attack the planet), Duplication and Quantum Manipulation (Quantum causality generators can split ships into infinite parts, creating identical copies), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Can create miniature black holes), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Their engines could create tiny space-time continuums), Resistance to Information Analysis (Daleks Stealth Ships can bypass Time Lord monitoring systems) and Teleportation (Dalek shields can block out teleportation), |-|Dalek Time Machine='Technology/Abilities:' FTL Travel, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Self-Destruction, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through the Time Vortex), Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The interior of Dalek time machines are "dimensionally transcendental", making them far larger than the exterior), Shapeshifting and Invisibility with Chameleon Circuit (Vansell confirmed that Dalek time machines do, in fact, possess Chameleon Circuits), Time Manipulation (Dalek time machines can create projections of time loops, allowing them to appear as something else) |-|Other= Immortality (Type 8 Immortality as a species. The Celestial Toymaker makes sure they will never die out as a species to toy with the doctor) Attack Potency: City level (Capable of reducing humans to atomsPrisoner of the Daleks, 16 April 2009 and destroying other Daleks. The Time Lords believed a single drone would destroy Arcadia. Special Weapons Daleks are significantly more powerful than an average drone and can vaporize other Daleks with a single blast), Higher with Self-Destruction (Created a massive explosion, destroying multiple Daleks and shaking an underground base) | At least City level (More powerful than before, can easily disintegrate Time War Daleks), Higher with Self-Destruction | Planet level (Disintegrated a rogue planet durable enough to survive in stars and planetary collisions. Moved Skaro into the Solar System, destroyed the largest planet in the New Earth system with neutron fire. The Imperial Dalek mothership contains weapons capable of "cracking Earth open like an egg" from spaceRemembrance of the Daleks, 5 - 26 October 1988. Created the Exterminator to destroy Earth in one blast, stated on multiple occasions to have destroyed planetsDalek Empire II: Dalek War, January 2002), Solar System level with Neutron Strikes (Devastates light years of space, collapsing suns into black holes and converting stars into neutron stars). High Complex Multiverse level with Preparation (Recreated the Eye of Harmony. Forcefully controlled The Doctor's TARDIS, a feat on par with the Time Lords, and created copies the vessel to attack Gallifrey. The detonation of the Apocalypse Element could not be stopped by the Eye of Harmony, requiring the Daleks' combined mental energy to successfully dissipate it) | Solar System level, possibly far higher (Stated to be experts at fighting TARDISes. Bypassed all 400 of Arcadia's sky trenches, which almost nothing in the universe is capable of, and almost destroyed the planet and its defences after mobilizing their entire fleet. Destroyed a million stars, Dalek Stealth Ships are far more powerful than basic saucers and Cannons can easily tear apart Battle TARDISes). Universe level with Reality Bomb (With the 27 worlds as a transmitter, the bomb's effect would continue until all matter in the universe was annihilated), Multiverse level+ via Chain Reaction (Had the Daleks succeeded in firing it into the Medusa Cascade, all universes and even the Void would be destroyed), High Complex Multiverse level with Preparation (Comparable to the Time Lords), Hyperverse level with the Eye of Time (Harvested the Eye of Time, which is more powerful than any TARDIS ever built, after the fall of the Time Lords), can bypass conventional durability in a variety of ways | Solar System level (Roughly comparable to Gallifreyan TARDISes in ability. Implied to be capable of at least damaging The Master's TARDIS, a small fleet of time machines would have eventually destroyed The Doctor's TARDIS with their Temporal Disruptors) Speed: Below Average Human on ground, Unknown with flight | Unknown | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level+ (Capable of withstanding lightning. The Doctor was confident they could shrug off an Anti-Tank missile, although a hit at a weak point destroyed one's head. A group of prototype Daleks were able to easily tank explosives from the Thals and primed explosives from Davros) | At least City level with Shielding (A Time War Dalek's forcefield can tank nuclear bombsI Am a Dalek, 18 May 2006) | Planet level for Pre-Time War Ships, Solar System level, possibly far higher for Time War Ships (A Dalek Stealth Ship tanked an attack from a Battle TARDIS), higher with Preparation (Surrounded the Dalek Asylum with a Shield they described as unbreachable, even with all the weapons at the disposal of the entire Dalek forces) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stole the technology to create 10-D Transduction barriers) Stamina: High, a Dalek can endure crashing into earth and being tortured and experimented on for days on end Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) | Universal | Multiversal+ Notable Equipment, Weapons, and Abilities: |-|Individual Dalek Technology= *Dalek Battle Tank: The main battle suits used by the Daleks **'Gunsticks:' An energy weapon used by most Daleks as their primary offense. This weapon often caused its victims to feel immense pain just before they die, but can be dialed up to atomize people. **'Life Extraction:' A technique used to gain information from an enemy by scanning brainwaves with a Daleks manipulator arm. This process would kill the victim. **'Information Extraction:' Daleks can hack and take in information. A single Dalek took in the entire internet, worth hundreds of exabytes, in seconds **'Emergency Temporal Rift (Space-Time Teleport):' This process would teleport a Dalek to a random location in time and space although it would use up a lot of power to do this. **'War Computer:' A memory cell in which the Dalek stores war knowledge, containing every fighting maneuver or dangerous situation known to Dalek. It can select a course of action in micro-seconds. |-|Ship Technology= **'Planet-Splitter:' A missile that causes mass destruction and splits a planet in half in seconds **'Neutron Strikes:' Weapons that shoot ionized particles which cause all stars across light years to be disrupted, and possibly collapse into black holes. Used to turn stars into neutron stars. **'Planetary Movement:' With the Magnetron Daleks managed to move earth and several dozen other planets across time and space to one point in space where they can be used to power the reality bomb. ***They planned on launching thousands of planets at velocities 50x faster than light at Galifrey. **'Photon Impellers:' Weapons able to convert the crust of a planet into ionized plasma very quickly **'Dark Matter Bombs: '''Bombs that use dark energy which can destabilize black holes **'Void Ships:' Ships used to stay in the void, they also have technology to wage wars in the void |-|Other Technologies= **'Dalek Puppets:' Dalek puppets are genetically mutated beings. They can be changed from any being (Living or dead). They think they are normal people, up until they are activated. **'Oblivion Continuum''' Self destruct bombs that shatter planets so thoroughly that the planet bleeds into another realm **'The Reality Bomb:' This bomb works by cancelling out the electrical field holding atoms together, and was capable of wiping out the entire universe and all of creation, except for those within or near the Crucible, fulfilling the Daleks' stated goal of wiping out all other life in the universe many times over. Once the weapon penetrated the time rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade, it would spread into every parallel universe and alternate dimension (even the Void) as well. |-|Time War Technology= By the end of the Time War, the Daleks had stolen almost all Time Lord technology and were virtually indistinguishable with the Time Lords technologically, meaning they would likely have: *'Parallel cannons:' Were powerful weapons of war that fired a point hole towards another part of the universe into the nova of an anti-sun. This allowed the neutrinos from that dimension to pass into the normal one. The tear opened like a deluge. Physics worked differently there and the neutrinos destroyed anything they encountered. *'Time Torpedoes:' used to trap a target in a temporal holding pattern, a locked second where the target could be frozen in time for centuries. Alternatively, they could create a stasis bubble around a target, immobilizing them but leaving them conscious of their situation. *'Chronon Mines:' A type of mine which were used as a weapon during the Last Great Time War, possessing the ability to send their targets back in time. *'Chronic Tripwires:' Tripwires that can rapidly evolve Dalek ships into dust *Explosive charges that can shut down the Dalek Path Web *'The Hush:' A weapon built to destroy anything that made a sound. *'Clockwork Bacteria:' Clockwork bacteria was a disease capable of ravaging machines such as automobiles. *'Now Devourers:' Also known as Time Napalm, basically they burn apart time forwards and backwards from the temporal/spatial point of activation: *'Amaranth:' a device created by the Time Lords to find unstable or discontinuous elements of the universe and to rebuild them along more rational lines of the established laws of the Spiral Politic. *'Artron Cannons and Klypstromic Warheads:' Time Lord weapons which can be used to irradiation the Time Vortex and tear apart Chronovores Power Source: Mastered static electricity, using it to move within their city, which is powered by a nuclear reactor. Time destructors and Dalek time machines are powered by taranium, with a mere gram of the substance — an amount that takes decades to collect — fueling the vessel for centuries. Recreated the Eye of Harmony, and used its harmonic energy to power their fleet. The Dalek Seventh Fleet is powered by the energised core of Galacton. The Crucible and the Reality Bomb it houses are powered by a core comprised of Z-Neutrinos. Industrial Capacity: During the Time War, the Daleks were consistently noted to outnumber Gallifrey in both numbers and ships, producing both at a far higher rate than they ever could. Military Prowess: Possessed a fleet 10 million saucers during the final day of the Time War; an average fleet contains 12 thousand ships. Their war with Time Lords shatter dimensions, burned histories and converted time itself into a weapon. The Dalek Pathweb, a hive-mind that not even The Doctor can hack, eclipses the Matrix in its sheer quantity of information and was candidate for the Quantum Archangel, who required a super computer powerful enough to "realise" the thoughts of 7 billion people and create a new dimension for each one, can mass-delete sections of information from the minds of all Dalek drones. The Daleks are excellent strategists, fronting their own resistance to draw out opposition, blockading areas of subspace to prevent humans from traveling outside the solar system, and bombarding planets with viruses to systematically eliminate entire populations. Weaknesses: Daleks formerly required static electricity to move, were vulnerable to strong magnetic fields, could not move up stairs due to their inability to fly, and were helpless when their vision was obscured. Concentrated fire on a Dalek's eyestalk can bypass their forcefield and impair their vision, lack shielding on their underside. The Daleks, with notable exceptions, lack creativity and rely entirely on logic, which often works as a disadvantage against foes like The Doctor. If the Dalek's pathweb were to be hacked, an enemy could delete or alter information across the Dalek race. Intelligence: Supergenius as a race (Has created technology on par with the Time Lords) and per each individual (An individual drone can perform "thousand billion" calculations in a second flat, and have internal systems which let them identify weapons and lifeforms in nanoseconds), however Daleks tend to lack great creativity outside of combat which is why special groups like the Cult of Skaro, with uniquely creative Daleks, are formed. Weaknesses: Some weapons can destroy their casing or bypass their shielding. Concentrated fire on the eyestalk can blind a Dalek's vision. With exclusion to the Cult of Skaro, they lack much creativity. They are so zealous about their species' purity that they can grow to hate their existence and become "impure" and betray their own. Notable Individuals: * Dalek Emperor * Cult of Skaros ** Sec ** Caan ** Jast ** Thay * "Metaltron" * "Rusty" Key: Pre-Imperial Daleks | Pre-Time War Dalek Empires | Time War Daleks | Post Time War Dalek Empires | Dalek Warships | With Technology Gallery Daleks are the masters of Earth.jpg|Dalek space fleet anatomie-anatomy-dalek.jpg 36_dwyb93_dalek_cutaway.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Doctor Who Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Evil Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Telepaths Category:Cyborgs Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Element Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disease Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shapeshifters